User blog:Kakerumaiko/Sword oratoria SS:Guilty
'Guilty '''is a special story included in the Sword oratoria Volume 8 limited edition booklet. "It took a lot of time to inquire about the information... Elfy, they didn't know if they were the first that had gathered it?" Lefiya asked the Amazons while jogging through the streets of the city. At noon, all the groups were dispatched to the streets to gather clues about the artificial dungeon Knossos. Lefiya wanted to meet with the group members who had collected the information separately and was rushing to the designated meeting place - "Huh!?" The corner of Lefiya 's field of vision happened to capture the back of the white-haired boy and the blonde girl walking next to each other. ''That human, and ... Miss Ais!? Obviously from different Familia, here again... Lefiya quickly stepped on the brakes and became speechless, then was filled with anger. She forgot her original purpose, "Give me a break!" She rushed towards the young boy. "Huh!? Miss Lefiya!?" "Why do you never learn! What exactly are you doing with Miss Ais, what ... huh, that’s strange?" The startled blonde girl with Bell was not Ais, but a Renart girl. A closer look revealed that she was wearing a maid costume, both of them were holding bags. Could it be that they are out shopping? "Miss Ais...? No, she is a newcomer to Hestia Familia..." "Pleased to meet you!" The Renart girl bowed her head in salutation, and Lefiya faced her with a shameful blush. This kind of frivolous action ... this serious misidentification error, was because Lefiya had constructed a relationship diagram of white hair plus blond hair equals Bell and Ais. Lefiya was too ridiculous this time. Wow, it’s out of the ocean, but they do look like each other from the back! Anyone would make the same mistake... The girl is beautiful. Uh no, not as pretty as Ais, of course. '' ''Right or wrong, they are of different types and can't be compared at all, but ... in short, both girls are really lovable and beautiful. ''The mistake was making Lefiya look awkward. ''With long golden hair resembling that of Ais, and without losing her beauty, the impudent Bell Cranell walked in harmony with two such girls ... Two-timing, guilty? Lefiya’s thoughts were out of control, and the next moment she was shouting "Y-y-you already have Miss Ais! Are you cheating on her now!?" "Cheating?! P-please wait! Really, I don’t have that kind of relationship with Miss Ais at all...!?" "Do you need to say that! What are you talking about! I just said that you left Miss Ais aside and walked with other girls, which to me is unforgivable!" "That’s to unreasonable--!?" "Actually, I would say that my body has a close relationship with Lord Bell ...! Ah, Haruhime is dying..." The elf and human quarreled in the middle of the main road, and a Renart girl with her hands on her cheeks shyly became the focus of passers-by. Category:Blog posts Category:SS Translations